


Loud and Proud

by justmarcialima



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bisexual!River, Bisexual!Yaz, Bisexuality, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Pride, Pride Parade, Ryan in a crop top because Tosin would look amazing in one, San Francisco Pride Parade, ally! Graham and ally!Ryan, genderfluid and pansexual!Doctor, happy tears, no toxic masculinity from straights, parade cars, rainbow everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: The Doctor, Ryan, Graham and Yaz ends up in the middle of the San Francisco Pride Parade.





	Loud and Proud

**Author's Note:**

> This is my valentine's day fanfic who came a little late but here it is. I don't know if there's any mistakes because I wrote this half asleep. I have no idea how San Francisco Pride Parade actually works but the one I went in my country looks similar to the one I described in this. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you likes it! Please leave comments and kudos if you do.

They were supposed to be landing in Sheffield that day because Yaz missed her family and wanted to spend at least the weekend with them before going to another adventure – or that was what she told herself because she was sure as soon she was home she would want to go off again. Graham and Ryan would stay in Sheffield during the weekend as well because they had decided to finally go through Grace’s things to donate. It was time they moved on and they wanted to do it together, so the Doctor agreed to leave them in Sheffield that day and come back for them later – for her it would be in the same day but for them it would be three days later. 

The TARDIS landed with a resounding thud as the amber lights flickered above them. “Sheffield in 29 of June of 2019, here we are!” The Doctor exclaimed enthusiastically. Yaz, Ryan and Graham only rolled their eyes at each other. They weren’t that excited to be coming home again but they knew they had to do it. They really hated being responsible. 

“Thanks, Doc.” Graham said smiling at her. 

“Try not to miss us too much.” Ryan commented with a wink. 

“Oh, I won’t!” She replied quickly and the three companions just stared at her blankly before Yaz said:

“You’re just going to set the time machine to come pick us up a minute after we left, right?” The girl asked in a deadpan tone of voice and the Doctor smiled sheepishly at her. 

“…Maybe.” She said and the three companions smiled. “I’m not a very patient person.” She stated. 

“Oh, really?” Ryan gasped in false surprise. “I hadn’t noticed!” 

“Well, it’s true, Ryan!” She exclaimed, completely missing his sarcasm and causing him to smile at her fondly. “So I’ll see you three in a minute.” She said as they nodded and waved at her. 

They had left through the doors for only a second before they were back, looking confused. The Doctor hadn’t even moved yet. “Gang? I thought you wanted to go home?” She asked with a frown in her forehead. “Did the TARDIS move without me noticing?” The Doctor wondered aloud as she looked at the ceiling. 

“We’re not home.” Yaz said. 

“Only if Sheffield turned out to be very different since we’ve been gone.” Graham muttered. 

The Doctor’s frown only increased as she made her way to the TARDIS doors and went outside to have a look. They were definitely not in Sheffield, actually they didn’t even appeared to be in England anymore although it looked like they were still on Earth. The streets were crowded with people, all wearing colorful clothes and all appearing to be headed the same way where loud pop music was playing. It took only a minute for the Doctor to realize why everyone was wearing variations of rainbows. “IT’S PRIDE!” She gasped excitedly as she walked back into the TARDIS. “Of course it’s Pride, today is the 29th of June. We’re in San Francisco!” She announced. 

“Great.” Ryan said. “But why are we in San Francisco?” 

“I don’t know.” The Doctor frowned again but she was still beaming when she walked back to the console room. “The TARDIS brought us here for some reason. It’s still the 29th of June of 2019, but the place is wrong.” She pulled some levers and pressed some buttons but the ship did not nudge an inch. “She does this sometimes. My guess is that we’ll be able to go to Sheffield as soon as we check out why she landed us here.” The Doctor looked apologetically to her friends. “Sorry, fam. You can stay here if you want while I check it out.” 

“No way we’re staying behind!” Yaz stated. “Besides, I love Pride!” She smiled in excitement. Yaz was a declared and proud bisexual and she always had wanted to go to the San Francisco Pride Parade anyways. 

“I agree with Yaz.” Graham said and they all looked at him. “What? I’m old and I’ve been around. I love whatever open event that has cheap beer.” He smiled. “Besides, a very old friend of mine came out as gay after he divorced and received tons of backlash from acquaintances. I went to one with him for support since he didn’t have anyone else. We had a great time and he made some friends within the community there.” 

Yaz smiled and patted his shoulder. “You are a really good person, Graham.” 

Graham’s only response was blushing a little and shrugging, like it was no big deal. 

“I’m curious.” Ryan said, looking intrigued. “I never went to Pride since I’m straight but I’m certainly not opposed to it. Besides, I watch RuPaul’s Drag Race so that has to count for something.” He shrugged. “I’ve been told it’s like being on a club in open air.” 

“It’s so much more than that, Ryan!” The Doctor’s eyes were shimmering in excitement. “It’s amazing, you’ll see.” He gave a little happy jump. “You need to change, it’s really sunny outside.” With that she was waving for them to follow her and they ended up inside the TARDIS wardrobe. 

Fifteen minutes later they were all dressed up. The Doctor stayed in the same clothes, only losing her coat and under shirt. The blonde also had a pansexual flag tied around her shoulders and a cute genderfluid flag pin pinned to her shirt. Yaz was wearing a flower crown in the bisexual colors and a black t-shirt with the word “Pride” in it also in bi colors. The girl also had on mid-rise rainbow shorts and black all stars. Graham just changed shirts and lost his jacket. Now he was wearing a white shirt that said “Ally Grampa” and sunglasses. Yaz had somehow convinced Ryan to wear a crop top so now he was sporting a gray crop top that bared his abs with the phrase “I’m straight but make it fashion” in black cursive lettering and black jeans with the special edition high ankle rainbow converses. 

“I kinda wanted a Pride shirt too, though.” He muttered. 

“I know, but you look amazing in this crop top.” Yaz smiled at him. She was glad he wasn’t like most of the straight boys that went to school with them. They were mostly homophobic and exhaled toxic masculinity so they wouldn’t be caught dead going to a Pride Parade or wearing what Ryan was proudly wearing. Grace and Graham had raised him very well. 

“Everyone ready?” The Doctor asked as she opened the doors again. They all nodded and before they noticed they were outside, following the crowd of people to where Katy Perry’s music was blasting. The people around them were wearing similar colorful clothes and all the spectrum of flags. There were people from every race, age and gender possible and everybody looked like they were having a blast. There were also some homophobic protesters behind a barricade but they were being mostly ignored as they shouted and held their banners. The loud music drowned their hateful words anyways. 

In a minute Graham, Yaz and Ryan had a plastic cup of beer in each of their hands as they watched the Parade with enthusiasm and danced with the songs. The Doctor was beaming the whole time as she looked around and talked with people all while holding a rainbow popsicle in her hand. It didn’t appeared to have anything out of the ordinary, but she was keeping an eye out for anything weird since she knew the TARDIS wouldn’t land them here without a reason. Innumerous decorated cars blasting music passed by them with lots of people on it, mostly drag queens in amazing and exquisite attires. The Doctor took her sonic from her trousers’ pocket and surreptitiously soniced the air and people around her, but nothing seemed amiss and every reading came back normal. She was confused as to why they were there even if they were having a great time. Yaz was chatting up (more like flirting, but the Doctor couldn’t be sure) with a blushing cute butch lesbian while Ryan was surrounded by young and muscular men in jock straps in an apparent discussion about the current state of government and the terrible ascension of far-right politics targeted against LGBTQ+ politics around the Globe. 

“Everything alright, Doc?” Graham asked, as he saw her looking around them while holding her sonic. 

“Yes, that’s the weird thing.” She sighed. “Everything looks normal, so I have no idea why the TARDIS brought us here.” 

“Maybe she didn’t want us to go home?” Ryan said as he ended his conversation and came back to his friends. He took his phone out of his pocket and checked the internet. “Everything looks fine in Sheffield, though.” 

“I don’t understand.” She said as she glanced back to the Parade. “She wanted us to come here for some reason.”

Now the music blasting was Lady Gaga’s “Born this way” and the crowd was going wild for it. The main cars were also approaching, fully decorated with balloons and everything rainbow. The Doctor was just admiring the art that was a Latina Drag Queen wearing a corseted full gown in the middle of a hot summer inside one of the cars when she realized why the TARDIS brought them there. The reason was the person beside the queen she had been just admiring. The Doctor felt herself gasp loudly and her friends looked at her in concern. 

“Doctor, what’s wrong?” Yaz asked as she had just came back from her flirting session. 

The Doctor couldn’t even fathom how she was going to start to explain who she was seeing to her friends. Up there, between rainbow balloons and drag queens was none other than River Song, her wife. She appeared to be the guest of honor of the Parade since she was sitting in a throne and wearing a crown and sash. The Doctor was not an ounce surprised by this development, her wife always ended up being the center of attention whenever she went. She was sure the Greeks had based their Goddess Aphrodite based on her. River looked amazing as always. Her hair was full, curly and luscious shining under the afternoon blazing sun. Her eyelids were painted black, framing her beautiful green eyes and accentuating them. Her full lips were painted red as she smiled down at the crowd and waved from her honored spot. She was wearing a full gown as well, purple and sequined that had a slit that came up to her upper thigh, leaving the whole expanse of her right leg exposed. The gown also had a deep plunging neckline and was backless showing an impressive amount of skin without being vulgar. On her feet there was incredibly hot pink high heels and she was adorning a gemstone blue necklace that the Doctor was sure was made of real and stolen sapphires. She was representing bisexuality of course if it wasn’t made obvious by the cape trailing behind her that was made of the bisexual flag. She looked completely stunning and the Doctor felt her hearts race and her mouth run dry at the sight. 

“I know why the TARDIS dragged us here.” She muttered as the car was passing right in front of them as the crowd cheered. 

“Why?” All three of her companions asked frantically as they glanced around looking for anything out of the ordinary. 

“So I could see my wife.” She said and in that moment, like she had heard her, River stared straight at her. The blonde looked at the Doctor up and down and smirked, winking at her from up there. The Doctor could only watch, frozen on the spot, as the car drove away, carrying River away from her. 

After what felt like centuries, she realized her friends were trying to get her attention, sounding concerned. “I’m sorry, what?” She asked, shaking her head and finally looked at them again. 

“We were just baffled that you’re married.” Ryan said as he handed her a rainbow donut to cheer her up. The Doctor took a big chunk of it on instinct, not even tasting the food in her shock. 

“I am. The Bisexual Queen? My wife.” She said in a deadpan tone, chuckling right after at the absurdity of it all. “Of course River is the bisexual queen of the San Francisco Pride Parade. It’s obvious.” She said. “Does anyone know where the car ends up?” 

“They park just down the road.” Yaz said. “The people on it usually come back to celebrate Pride after the Parade is over.” 

“Okay.” The Doctor whispered with hope. So it wasn’t a dead end, she would possibly see her wife again and maybe even talk to her. 

“Doctor, how are you married?” Yaz inquired. 

“It’s been a few centuries.” She sighs. “I’m married to Doctor River Song, the most infamous and clever woman on the universe. She’s known for being conniving, sultry, cunning and ruthless but that’s just what she lets people see and uses for her advantage. If people are afraid of her they won’t get close enough to really know her. I did and it was the best thing that ever happened to me. She’s the best thing that ever happened to me. She likes to steal valuable things on the side but she’s actually a University Professor. She’s funny and keeps me on my toes with all the flirting and innuendos.” The Doctor sighs fondly. “She’s my soulmate, I loved many people before and I’ll probably love a lot more but she’s the greatest love of my life. It’s a good thing I have two hearts because then I can love her with the entirety of both.” The Doctor said all in one take and released the breath she was holding. It felt good admitting how much she loved River. She had never done this before, but this version of her wore her emotions on her sleeve because her last version told her to. The woman looked at her friends but they weren’t looking at her, they were looking at something or rather, someone, behind them with wide eyes. “She’s behind me right now, isn’t she?” She asked and they nodded. 

The Doctor turned around slowly to find River there, staring at her with eyes full on unshed tears and a blush high on her cheeks. It was almost impossible to make River blush and a little part of the Doctor felt incredibly accomplished by that. “Hello sweetie.” The Doctor whispered fondly with a smile on her face. It felt like a dejavu. Last time they met it was quite similar, only with the roles reversed as the Scottish one stared at the back of River’s head as he heard her ratting of her love and despair for him. Now, it was the opposite. The Doctor was glad River had heard. She deserved to be praised and know how much she was loved by the Doctor, since none of her other incarnations had ever told her. 

“I’m so glad you did those roots.” She said in a watery smile, controlling herself so she wouldn’t cry in front of all those strangers. 

“The roots of the sunset?” The Doctor asked in an equally emotional tone of voice as she stepped towards River. “I did check with the stars, you know.” The blonde said as she wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist. 

“And what did they say?” River asked, placing her arms around the Doctor’s neck and looking down at her with a smile, loving the way how she was taller than significant other now. 

“That I love you. Deeply and madly. More than I love the stars themselves.” She said and finally River let two twin tears fall from her eyes, not caring anymore who was watching them. 

“I’m glad you asked them.” She whispered and the Doctor closed the gap between them, kissing her wife passionately as Madonna’s Vogue was being blasted from around them. The Doctor could taste the salt from River’s tears – or her own, she wasn’t sure anymore – and something that was uniquely River, something that tasted like Artron energy and stardust. It was intoxicating. She could feel River hand’s burying themselves in her hair and pulling the strands as her wife deepened the kiss and swiped her tongue against the Doctor’s lips. They kept kissing for so long that they lost count. Everyday part they touched was electrified, like livewire was running through their veins. Finally, they ended the kiss with a few pecks and bites, River’s lipstick completely wiped out from her mouth in the process. None of them cared. 

The Doctor wiped River’s cheeks with her thumb and beamed up at her, smile as bright as the sun. “I can believe you’re the San Fran Bisexual Queen.” The Doctor said in a huff and River laughed. The sound of River’s laugh wamred the Doctor’s hearts. 

“Sweetie, you shouldn’t be surprised, I’m always a queen.” She responded with a wink. 

“True.” The Doctor smiled. “Still surprising, though.”

River shrugged. “I absolutely love Pride.” She looked at the Doctor’s outfit. “It’s even more fitting now that my husband is my wife.” She winked, causing the Doctor to blush. 

“Does it suit me?” She asked with a hint of insecurity in her tone of voice. 

“Absolutely.” River smiled and squeezed her waist. “You’re stunning, darling. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” 

“That’s not possible.” The Doctor frowned jokingly. “The most beautiful woman that you ever saw resides in your mirror.” She says and River groans as she rolls her eyes, but the blush comes back on her cheeks anyways. 

“You’re still cheesy, I see.” 

“That’s never going to change, love. Might as well accept it.” She quips and River kisses her again just to shut her up (or because she was adorable, but don’t tell her that). 

They finish the kiss with smiles as the Doctor grabs her hand and pulls her towards were her friends are, all looking baffled. “Fam, this is River Song, my wife.” She announces with a beautiful smile. “River, these are Graham, Yaz and Ryan.” 

“It’s a pleasure.” She smiles as she waves at them with her unoccupied hand. “Are you enjoying Pride?” 

“Yes, especially with all the surprises.” Ryan says and Graham elbows him in the ribs. River laughs at the display. 

“I bet.” She says. “I reckon you travel along with my wife?” River was enjoying saying the term “wife” way too much, especially how the Doctor seemed to preen every time she said it. 

“Yes, for a few months now.” Yaz says. 

“Ah yes, so she hadn’t mentioned me yet.” She nods, understanding. “I’m the subject of one year of friendship at least.” 

“Why not?” Ryan asked, this time successfully dodging Graham’s elbow. 

“It’s complicated.” The Doctor says and River squeezes her hand. “It’s a touchy subject; it’s why we don’t see each other regularly.” She says, not breaching the subject. “The TARDIS sent us here.” She told her wife. 

“Of course she did. Maybe she wants someone to pilot her right for once.” River says and the Doctor makes an offended noise. 

“I am an excellent driver.” She says, resolute. 

“Oh sure. Tell me, does she still let the brakes up?” She asks the companion. “ I thought so.” She says. 

“They didn’t said anything!” The Doctor complains. 

“They didn’t had too, I know you do.” 

They kept bickering while the companions watched. 

“This level of petty bickering just solidifies that they are actually married.” Graham says, looking happy as he stared at the two. “Old married couple level bickering.” 

“They look great together.” Ryan says, also with a smile on his face. 

“I’m happy we could come to Pride.” Yaz sighs as she looks at the two, seeing the love emanating from the eyes of the blondes, loud and proud for everyone to see. It was the magic of Pride, being able to be who you want to be and love who you want to love. No matter if you’re human or alien.


End file.
